


I need you more than you need me.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aine knows how to calm Osiris down, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Warlock Grandma Aine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Osiris throws a tantrum. Gladly Aine knows how to calm her man down.





	I need you more than you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.

It was already night, when Aine returned from her daily studies in the library to Osiris’ and hers shared home. Lately, it was always bound to luck in what kind of mood her partner was. They had been together for decades, but he had changed, since becoming Vanguard Commander. His priorities had twisted into a wrong direction and it made her sad, she was hurting for him. 

Quietly, she opened the door and nearly ran into Ikora, who was just leaving. The younger woman looked stressed and tired and Aine carried a gentle smile on her lips. She reached out to her without a word and pulled her into a warm hug. The other Warlock returned the embrace and rested her face against her chest. “Is it that bad again, dear?”, she asked, while stroking over Ikora’s back in comfort. 

“He wouldn’t even listen to me.. He was just throwing things..” 

“I’m sorry, Ikora. I will see, what I can do. Go home and give Yaralia a kiss from me, okay?” Aine leaned back and cupped Ikora’s face into her hands, still smiling. She nodded and stepped out of the embrace, pushing past the older woman, leaving the house, hurrying home to the love of her own. 

She closed the door behind her and made her way further in, passing the living room and turning right to follow the stairs downwards to Osiris’ laboratory. The smashing of glass instantly reached her ears and she sighed. A moment later, a distressed looking Sagira rushed around the corner. 

“About time you came here! I don’t want to deal with this any longer! Where’s Lugh? I need a tour through the city..” The small ghosts, ranted at her, making Aine snicker quietly. Her own ghost Lugh materialised next to her and looked back and forth between them.

“You may go, I don’t think, you’ll be needed, Lugh.” Aine made a dismissive move with her hand and the two little companions were off to their own adventures. 

The room, where Osiris’ spent most of his days, looked chaotic for once. Usually, he would keep everything organized, so it would be there, if needed, but that didn’t seem to matter at all today. A worried expression appeared on her face and her eyes wandered. A few glasses laying around shattered on the floor, some books as well, probably thrown against a wall. The warlock in question himself leaned over his desk, hands clenching around the edges and he was breathing heavy, mumbling to himself, clearly angry about something. He always had a temper, getting irritated with things quite often, but Aine never had a problem to return his feet back to the earth, they were standing on. 

“They don’t understand! Ignorant idiots!” His voice was full of frustration and he was so busy with himself, that he didn’t even hear her approach, only as a pale hand placed itself on his forearm, he lifted his gaze in a sudden motion, staring into Aine’s bright, blue eyes. His grip on the table slowly loosened and he took a breath. Good, that was a first step, she thought and a small smile formed on her lips. 

“Osiris..”, her voice was soft and tender, as her free hand reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes closed. “What happened? You scared Ikora.. Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head and instead leaned down, so their foreheads touched lightly. His breathing slowly calmed down and he seemed faster under control again, as she expected. It was a good thing, he had to contain his temper, if he wanted to do his job right. Osiris shifted slightly and reached up to brush a strand of ginger hair, back behind her ear. It came loose from her ponytail before. “How can you always be so collected and so calm?” He pulled back to look at her properly. “I think, I need you more to keep my inner peace, than you need me.” 

Aine shook her head and brushed with her thumb along his cheek and then down his jaw, through his grey beard. “You might be wrong… for once..” She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. He placed one hand at the back of her neck, the other one at her waist, pulling her close, before actually returning the kiss. Even after all these years, Aine still melted in his arms, her heart always beating faster. 

It took her a bit longer, than wanted, to pull away from his promising lips and leaning away from the wonderful warmth of his body and the light within him. “Osiris.. I need you.. No, we need you. Ikora needs her mentor, Sagira her guardian and the city needs it’s Vanguard Commander.. and I need the man I loved for so many decades.. Don’t turn away from us. We are here for you. Always.” 

Osiris took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. “Let’s go to bed?” His eyes carried a hint of mischief in them. And even with being aware, that he avoided the subject and just wanted to move on, no matter how unhealthy it was for himself, she smirked a little, giving him some peace of mind. 

“For?”, Aine teased back, the smirk now turning into a grin. 

“Showing you how grateful I am.” He chuckles and lifted her up bridal style without any problems. “Completely selfless, of course.”

“As if, liar.” She smacked his chest and they both shared a laugh, before he carried her upstairs.


End file.
